


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, demisexual!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two becomes three. This is the story of how it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff while it lasts.

 

Alex couldn't stand not knowing, and pacing back in forth in his dorm had lead to Aaron locking him out. So he had relocated to Hercules and John's building.

After a few heavy sighs of Alex's name, Herc had settled with his sketchbook to work on some designs and begin steadfastly ignoring his friend's pacing.

"I hope it goes well," Alex muttered as he paced, pausing only briefly to look out the window onto the street. A couple hours was what Eliza had said... He could wait a couple hours... No, no he couldn't. He reached into his pocket for his phone but found it to be empty, right... Herc had it.

"Herc, my dear friend," Alex began.

"No," said Herc bluntly.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" protested Alex.

"You can't have your phone."

Alex pouted.

"Not gonna work," said Herc, not even bothering to look at him.

"Why not?" Alex whined loudly.

"You are not to disturb them," Herc replied calmly.

“But--"

"Do you need me to sit on you?" asked Herc, looking up from his sketching, his pencil lifted in a slightly threatening manner, "Because I will."

Alex shook his head and mimed zipping his lips closed.

He sat on Herc's bed and let his shoulders drop, he glanced at the clock across from him on John's desk. He flopped back on the bed with a groan, how much longer was he going to have to wait?

The longer he had to wait, the more time he had to worry about the things that might go wrong.

"I'm sure it's fine," Herc muttered.

"How can you say that?" Alex sighed dramatically .

"It's John and Eliza," Herc chuckled, "what's the worst that could happen?"

Alex honestly couldn't think of an argument. Eliza and John had always been very friendly with each other. But being friendly was different than being romantic.

"This isn't the same!" Alex said with a huff.

Herc couldn't help but feel a little bad for Alex, his entire relationship essentially hung on a thread based on what happened tonight. Although he figured John and Eliza were probably making their way back to campus by now.

As if on cue, the dorm room door swung open to allow John to enter. Alex was on his feet and at his side in a moment, bouncing on his toes like an excited puppy.

"How'd it go?" Alex asked eagerly.

In response, a wide smile spread across John's face.

"Tell me everything!"

"We had fun," John said, "It was really nice. I walked her to her door," his cheeks colored, "We may have kissed."

Alex crowed in delight and jumped up, wrapping his legs around John's hips and causing the biology student to fall back against the wall beside the door.

"It was only on the cheek," John laughed as Alex began peppering his face with tiny kisses.

"Doesn't matter!" Alex declared between kisses.

"Alex!" John protested, although he really was enjoying it.

There was the sound of a chair sliding against the carpet and Hercules arose from his chair. He stretched briefly before picking up his sketch pad, "You know I think I'm going to crash with Laf tonight, you two have fun."

Alex barely waited for the door to close before he attached his mouth to John's, tilting his head so that their mouths slotted together, pushing his tongue past John's lips.

John smiled as much as could into the kiss as his hand creeped around Alex's back grabbing a handful of his shirt. He could feel Alex's fingers winding themselves up in his curls.When they broke apart, Alex rested his forehead on John's, their heavy breaths mingling in the space between them.

"We've got the room to ourselves tonight," John panted.

"There's a perfectly good bed behind me," Alex shot back just as breathlessly.

John grinned and strengthened his grip on Alex and began to carry him over.

 

~~~~~~~

They'd been together the three of them for just over two weeks, and what a great two weeks it had been. Their friends easy acceptance of the changed relationship status had been a relief unto itself, but the fact that the three of them just fit together perfectly took the relief to a whole new level. But Eliza was starting to get a little frustrated with John. Sure, the two of them got along really well and his hands were the perfect size to wrap around hers and his kisses were the most sweet and chaste that Eliza had ever experienced.

His kisses with Alex, she had noted, were much deeper and more thorough.

She'd tried instigating several times, but John always pulled away and she didn't know why.

Eliza couldn't help but wonder, and after two weeks she was sick of thinking about it. What was she doing wrong?

She knew that Alex and John had slept together, especially considering that they'd been together before although she'd also been witness several times, and she and Alex slept together fairly often as well. She was giving him all the signals, even inviting him to join her and Alex. Every time John begged off. Sometimes she didn't even notice him slip away, all of her focus on Alex.

This was supposed to be about the three of them, and she really liked John and had thought he liked her too. Now Eliza found herself occasionally having doubts.

Which was why she decided that it was time to talk. The three of them had never really discussed the parameters of their relationship, having just fallen into it as soon as Eliza and John had confirmed their romantic compatibility.

So they were having a sit down, after getting coffee on their way back to Alex's dorm (apparently Burr had a date, but he wouldn't say with who). They sat on the floor in a circle, Eliza sipping at her coffee before setting it on the ground beside her."We need to talk," Eliza said, folding her hands in her lap.

Alex paused with the cup half way to his mouth, slightly wide eyed. John just looked confused.

"Okay," said John slowly, drawing the word out.

Eliza bit at her lower lip not exactly sure of where to start this, she closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. "There is is some things we need to figure out between us-"

_Things? Really Eliza? You are twenty years old and that's best you can do?_

It would probably be best to just say it.

"John," Eliza said, "you and I haven't had sex."

The confusion on John's face became a calm resignation, as if he had known all along that he would end up being a problem in the relationship.

"I'll leave you to it, then," John said stiffly, moving to stand.

"That's not what I meant," protested Eliza.

"John," Alex said softly, placing a hand on John's elbow.

John settled back into his seat, but the look on his face didn't go away.

"It's okay," John told them with a sad smile, "It was bound to happen at some point."

"I don't understand," sighed Eliza, "Please talk to me, John."

"I don't want to have sex with you, Eliza," said John bluntly.

Eliza's eyes widened in shock. That was definitely not what she'd expected to hear.

"I'm just not interested," he continued, "I didn't even think I was interested in sex at all until I met Alex."

"Oh," Eliza felt a blush rise to her cheeks, "I... Uhhh..." She turned her gaze away from John and Alex, but she had no idea where to look.

"Eliza?"

Eliza was silent for a very long moment.

"I still don't understand," she said, her voice just above a whisper, "I just...I don't understand."

She hated the fact that John's expression grew even more resigned. It was obvious that this was something John dealt with often and she didn't like the idea that she was adding to his discomfort.

Eliza sighed, "Can someone, I don't care who, please explain?" She urged herself to look at them, "please?" she repeated.

Eliza did want to understand, by not knowing she felt like an outsider, that was not what this was supposed to feel like.

"I want to understand," Eliza added.

"I've never been interested in sex," John began, his eyes trained on the floor, "I just didn't get the appeal, it wasn't something I wanted to do. For a long time I thought I was asexual. Then I met Alex."

John looked up at Alex, his eyes shining and a small smile playing on his lips.

"It started with just the romantic aspect, but the more I got to know him, the more I wanted him."

Alex reached over and took John's hand.

"Demisexual," John said, finally catching Eliza's gaze, "That's what I am. I'm only interested in sex after a deep emotional and romantic connection has been made. At least, that's how it happened with Alex. I have no idea if it'll happen ever again."

Eliza sighed feeling slightly relieved, she had an answer. While she still didn't quite understand exactly what it meant it was a start, she could learn and she would learn. She then smiled, "Alright."

John was now the one looking a little shocked, "So, you understand?"

"Not completely," Eliza admitted, "but I'm more than willing to try."

Doubt flickered briefly across John's face. He'd heard that before from several previous relationships. He wanted to believe her, truly he did, but he wasn't sure if he ever would.

"I've also never really looked at girls before," admitted John, "You're the first. I never really thought girls were my thing."

Eliza's smile brightened, "I feel honored, because John..." she paused for a moment, "I really like you."

Alex who had been quiet throughout this (a first) had a million watt smile on his face and if he had been standing he probably would have started jumping up and down.

Eliza leaned forward across their tiny three-person circle to press a soft kiss to John's lips. Alex made a small sound in the back of his throat, his eyes trained on the two of them. Eliza drew back slightly.

"You'll have to tell me if I overstep," she said, cupping his cheek with one hand, "Please don't let me do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"Kissing is fine," John replied, his voice just as soft as hers, "I've always liked kissing."

Eliza took that as an invitation and kissed him again, eliciting another soft sound from Alex. Unlike her previous attempts, this time when Eliza sent out and exploratory tongue John opened to her. She let out a small gasp and deepened their kiss, feeling Alex's hair brushing against her cheek as he started placing his own kisses against John's throat.

John gently ran his fingers through Eliza's hair before letting it rest on her shoulder. When they broke apart they were all smiling as Eliza reached and took John's hand and then Alex's."Can we cuddle now?" Alex asked, "I want to cuddle."

John and Eliza laughed in unison.

"I love you, baby girl," John chuckled, pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek.

Their circle now devolved even what was more aptly named a "cuddle pile" which under John suggestion for conform to was relocated to Alex's bed where they all proceeded to get entangled in each others arms.


End file.
